First Battle of Tower Placement
The First Battle of Tower Placement was the final conflict of the School War, seeing the Armies of Organa engaged against the Girl-Team. In the fierce battle, both factions had suffered extreme casualties. It is portrayed in Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers. Prelude Hoping to defeat the boys, Emily Watson tried to cut down Boy-Team leader Steven Thompson in class. However, his friend, Summer Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him, retaliated and blocked the attack. Emily immediately realized Summer had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Summer deflected before attacking herself. As Emily blocked Summmer’s blow, Steven took note of the duel. Meanwhile, Summer attempted to launch her own offensive, but Emily easily brushed off her overhand and unleashed her own frenzy of attacks. Summer was viciously driven back, barely able to protect herself against Emily’s furious lightsaber technique. Despite her own valiant efforts, Summer simply could not find an opening. As Summer blocked a leaping slash from Emily and countered, Helen shouted that Mr. Danny was returning. Disengaging from the villain, Summer hastily hid her weapon, as did everyone else. The teacher, Mr. Danny, arrived at the scene and picked up on a blast in the wall and a tiny fire next to him. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily responded by firing a barrage of lightning and blasting him aside. Diverting to Plan B, Emily immediately rushed to the office and used her powers to subdue the women at the desk. Then she dialed 9-1-1 and made a phone call to the police, telling them the boys were trying to murder them due to a “science project.” With the exception of Helen McKeen, the entire Boy- Team was arrested. Eventually, Summer Petersen got an idea that allowed her to acquire the keys and help the boys escape their cells. They immediately reclaimed their weapons. Although the jail guards noticed them leaving, the boys put up a defense, beginning a fierce skirmish. The boys finally won the battle and proved able to defeat them, though Jay Organa and Summer were locked up again. After meeting up with new Boy-Team general Helen McKeen, the boys planned an ambush on the girls. They then headed to the Girl-Team base, located in Tower Placement School. The Battle Hall Battle The boys arrived for a surprise attack, and subtly hid in the shadows. However, Emily Watson had anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Unfazed, the boys utilized their lightsabers, deflecting the blasts and cutting through the first group with ease. Emily stayed and joined the fighting briefly, taking out several boys in lightsaber combat before pursuing Steven. Finally, the girls were forced to split up, and regrouped around the arena. Though outnumbered by their enemies, the girls fought to the end. While Thomas Sanders attempted to cut down any girls attempting to flee, Helen McKeen fought alongside Andrew Hendersen. It was during the heated battle that followed that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen. Beethoven landed in a space free from stray laser blasts and was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain attempted to activate his jetpack, but failed. Helen quickly beheaded the infamous sidekick. Ultimately, it was the boys who held the upper hand. Although the boys suffered losses due to heavy enemy fire, the girls suffered many more. Eventually, Helen signaled for a cessation of the fight. She offered the chance to surrender, and the girls were more than happy to oblige. They immediately fleed the school for a seemingly permanent time. Helen joined the boys in a brief victory dance. Sky Battle About 3 quarters through the battle, Jay found Anakin, who instructed him to follow him home. There they boarded their skyfighters and returned to Tower Placement. The brothers assaulted the Second Girl-Team base. Both set to engage the robotic fighters, taking down the first wing of enemy craft. The squadron of skyfighters assigned to protect the base featured advanced targeting routines. Anakin led the strike on the battleship’s 14 Receiver Stations and knocked them all out. The loss of the control signal prevented the battleship from launching additional fighters. Jay chased the last skyfighter and destroyed it. Anakin and Jay then realized the ship would be destroyed only if they could enter it through one of the hangars and reach the main reactor. At that point, quad turbolaser cannons which used complex recursive algorithms to target enemies, were deployed and took out Jay, killing him. Anakin screamed in terror, then dodged a laser blast. Anakin moved in close to engage the school, and began to skim the edge, only to be tailed by an enemy fighter. Attempting to rally, he outmaneuvered it and caused it to collide into the school. After the first wave of Girl-Team skyfighters was down, Anakin attacked the bridge. He managed to land hits on the base with his proton torpedoes, but the torpedoes were not strong enough to affect the shielded base. Anakin subsequently knocked out a tractor beam generator. The station was able to reroute the control signal and launch additional skyfighters to engage the lone pilot. Anakin succeeded in taking down several of the skyfighters before having his own wing clipped, and he landed in the base’s hangar. In the hangar, Anakin’s ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. He ducked down to avoid discovery as robot soldiers surrounded his ship and ordered the general to come out. Anakin attempted to restart the fighter by fiddling with the controls. After his skyfighter rebooted, he deliberately launched a pair of torpedoes into the main reactor when trying to escape and fire on the enemy. A robot reported the disturbance to their commander, who claimed that it was impossible for a skyfighter to get past the deflector shields. The reactor explosion caused by Anakin created a massive explosion that ripped the ship in half. With immeasurable relief, Anakin quickly escaped through the ship’s main hangar, whooping. The impending destruction was also seen by Summer, who was sneaking inside the school below. A puzzled robot commander saw Anakin retreating from the base in a fast manner, but failed to realize what was happening when the control computer in front of them malfunctioned and exploded, killing him and the entire crew in an instant; this process made a giant explosion on the floor the base was built on. Anakin then contacted Helen and informed her that the base was destroyed. Final Duel At the same time, Emily searched the school for Steven, and found him in the gym. She fired lightning at him, and Steven proved able to block the blasts with his lightsaber and destroy the tube that once housed the melatonin tubes for the Boy Trap. However, the charge became too great and Steven was knocked through the roof and onto the near edge. Emily went after Steven, then kicked and goaded him. At this point, Steven had realized that Summer Petersen would be gone forever, and immediately lost the will to live. At that moment, Summer arrived at the school and pleaded for Emily not to kill Steven. Seeing Summer freed from prison, Steven summoned up the strength to fight back. Emily brought down her weapon, which was blocked by Steven’s own blade. With that, Emily’s rage exploded. Emily used her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess. She attacked Steven with such intensity that their lightsabers both began to short out. Steven, taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his footing and collapsed against a pole on the side of the roof. After a few more blows, Emily drove Steven’s lightsaber aside with an undercut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. She prepared to bring her weapon down, however, Steven threw himself upward, knocking Emily over and disarming her. With that, their duel degenerated into a brawl. Both engaged in a brief arm-lock until Steven flung Emily aside with a powerful thrust. Realizing she had spread her powers too thinly to counter the following attack, Emily had no choice but to let Steven smash her against the roof. Attempting to finish the duel, Steven threw Emily toward the edge of the roof, but his throw was slightly too soft and Emily hit the edge. Attempting to finish the attack, Steven rushed at Emily, but Emily knocked him away with a quick lightning jab. Steven plowed into a robotic fighter previously summoned for backup, but was able to swing out. He hit the ground hard; Emily was already on him. She slammed him to the ground before hucking him across the roof. Steven landed heavily near the edge. Emily used her telekinesis to reclaim her lightsaber whilst going after him, and landed. She brought her lightsaber upon the target, and was shocked to realize it was a statue. She then attempted to goad Steven into action, stating that cowardice could not win a war, and succeeded eventually. Steven had acquired a club, and swung hard at Emily, disarming her. Emily yanked the club, but Steven kicked her away. She fell into a metal prism at the center of the roof. Pulling hard, she burst free, but landed harder than expected. Steven saw his chance and pinned her down. Meanwhile, Summer rushed into the school and up the elevator. Arriving at the balcony, she called to Steven and reached out for him to take her hand. Just as Steven took ahold of Summer’s hand, however, Emily ran her lightsaber across Steven’s back, causing Steven to jerk backwards in pain and ultimately fall unconscious. A moment later, Anakin showed up, who had just finished his mission. He fired at Emily, but Emily used her lightsaber to deflect the attack and disable the fighter. The fighter fell nearly 100 feet, where Anakin met his end. Emily gloated over her apparent victory, and Summer charged to avenge her boyfriend’s near-fatal blow. Overcome with hatred, Summer lashed out at Emily. She succeeded in knocking the villainess to the ground, dazing her slightly. However, Emily remained in control and eventually pushed Summer off the roof. The girl clung for her life on the 30th floor’s balcony and watched as Emily kicked her fallen lightsaber over the edge for a 30-second fall. As the Girl-Team leader tried to dislodge her with lightsaber strikes on the edge of the roof, whose lightsaber-resistant metal poles blocked the slashes, Summer was able to relax her nerves and focus on her teachings. She summersaulted out of the pit and swung her weapon deftly, scoring a perfect strike on Emily’s waist. Then she pushed Emily off the roof; the villainess exploded in a release of dark energy soon after. Aftermath After Emily’s death, Steven quickly recovered and grabbed ahold of an injured Summer, pulling her up onto the balcony. Summer knew her time was coming, despite Steven ensuring her that all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer then died in Steven’s arms. At the same moment, the corpses of Anakin and Jay Organa made contact. As Steven sobbed over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body floated into the air, and mended any minor wounds before she came back to life. Although skeptical at first, Steven returned Summer’s affectionate hug, which subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of the Boy-Team. As such, the war came with little loss for the boys. Afterwards, the boys held a secret celebration in their base several nights after the battle. Emily Watson and Beethoven II were both dead, and the girls had been dealt a massive blow. During the party, Steven revealed that several fallen boys were replicas of the real students. As the celebration continued, Andrew confessed his love for Helen, who nervously revealed she had affections for him as well. Afterwards, Summer Petersen kept a journal depicting events during and after the war. She also spent much time catching up on homework and missing assignments. Although most of the boys thought of an excuse, Helen and Steven did the same as Summer. In the months following the battle Helen would regret her decision not to strike down Natalia Thornton when she had the chance, and killing Beethoven II without a second thought. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Boys vs. Girls events Category:2010s events